


Come Here

by lisedelorme



Category: Cardinal (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisedelorme/pseuds/lisedelorme
Summary: There’s a lot of empty rooms in the precinct. Might as well make use of them, ammirite?
Relationships: John Cardinal/Lise Delorme
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

She pulls him by the sleeve of his suit jacket into the empty conference room at the back of the building. They were working through the evening and getting on each other’s last nerves. Lise can feel their partnership beginning to collapse and she can’t stand it. They needed to talk, to communicate with words but Cardinal couldn’t seem to commit to an actual conversation. He danced around every single issue with mumbles or halted sentences that always seemed to trail off into nothingness. If they didn’t do something soon, they would lose everything they had worked so hard to build up until this point and the thought made Lise sick. She was taking things into her own hands tonight. 

* * *

She closes the door behind them, and stands with her back to it as he turns around to face her. It feels so similar to the fight they had in this same room at the beginning of their relationship. Emotions ran high and she had demanded answers from him then, too.

“Is this about the case or-“

“No." 

He holds her gaze, reading her expression, trying to decipher her motives. 

“What then?” he questions, his voice is low and gravelly

“Come here.” she whispers

His pupils dilate, causing his irises to flood black.  They stand there, facing off. It’s a poker game and neither intend to fold. Blood rushes loudly in her ears. 

“Lise..” he murmurs, cautiously 

She wets her lips as her heart hammers against her ribs. 

“Come here.” she repeats, assertively

He studies her a moment longer, then takes a step closer and she watches his body slowly close the distance between them, moving as if she’s a frightened deer he‘s wary of spooking. Desire flares, circulating through her veins. She wasn’t sure how he would react to her hoarse voice, coaxing him closer; demanding him, but he isn’t faltering, or questioning her motives.

He closes the distance, until it disappears entirely. The thin fabric of their suit pants becomes the only barrier between them. His hips bump into hers, effectively pushing her back into the door and her head thuds against it. Before he makes another move, he husks her name inches away from her mouth. His eyes ask permission.

She nods quickly.

He grips her leg, raising it so he can fit himself within the cradle of her thighs. She inhales sharply, the thick feel of him is overwhelming, her brain grows hazy. She arches her back, nudging her pelvis into his hardness, her whole body is primed. He gently cradles her cheek in his warm palm, then tightens his fingers at her jaw, just enough to tilt her head. She bites down on her bottom lip, the slight act of dominance is unexpected and she wants more of it. Her hips jerk against him, but he stills. The rapid rise and fall of his chest works in tandem with hers and she shuts her eyes, breathing through it. 

“Lise."

The roughness of his voice paired with his knee nudging between her legs causes her breath to hitch and when his hard length pushes into her she cant help but whimper. She wants his mouth and his fingers and his touch. She wants him to take her in a way she’s never allowed another man to. She’ll grant him power with full confidence that he would never take advantage of it. He would use it  _for_ her, never against her.

"Look at me.” he implores

His mouth is so close, she can feel his warm breath whisper over her lips, and it's the yearning in his voice that has her eyes opening, locking with his, dark like the ocean. She feels as if she could drown in them. 

"Tell me."

She swallows, her nails claw at the door behind her.She can’t think with the heat of his body, burning her skin, thrumming through her blood. This kind of desperation isn’t something she’s acquainted with. Whenever she’s with a man, it’s on her terms. It’s always been that way. Her vulnerability has no place in the hands of hungry men with claws. They could have what she offered them and nothing more. Cardinal is the first and only exception. But letting go of that power is harder for her than she cares to admit. There’s just something about seeing a man submissive for her.. she wonders how it would feel with Cardinal. 

She slides her hands across his abdomen, running her palms up his chest and tugs hard at his tie. His breath hitches.

“Lise." he warns

He lifts her leg higher, hooking it over his hipbone as he crowds her space. They’re playing a game of dominance. He wants her to admit she wants him. She wants him to admit it first. This is their partnership on display. They are equals, they always have been. Neither submits. His voice is low and gravelly,

“We can do this all night.”

She growls internally. His body is so warm and solid, she’s been aching for this, for  him for so long. It feels like a fever dream. But it’s real. And she’ll be the one to give in, she can feel it. Still, she cants her hips into his, staring at him with lustful eyes. 

"You  _ know._"

“I wanna hear you say it.” he rasps

He’s toying with her.

“Cardinal.” she bites out

“I won’t touch you until I know.”

It’s a playful game, yes but she can also see a flash of sincerity in his eyes. He really  does _need_ to hear her say it. 

She huffs in frustration, “Je te veux.”

“English.”

“ I fucking want y-“ 

His lips are on hers; swallowing the rest of her confession, as his tongue slides past her lips. She’s helpless against the overpowering onslaught of sensations. He unapologetically explores the depths of her mouth, curling his tongue with hers. He bites her bottom lip and she surges further into him with a fervent growl, a fierce need for his taste, his heat; the extent of her desperation is fully exposed, laid bare before him. He jerks into her, and the relentless pressure hikes her tighter against the door. She whimpers and digs her heel into his thigh, his rigid length meets the soaked fabric of her pants and he stills against her, he whispers into her mouth.

"I want you too.”

His voice is gravelly with longing, the urgency of it vibrates against her as his forehead drops to hers. He tugs her silky blouse from her pants and brushes his fingertips at the waistband. Her breath catches and he waits for her go ahead. She nods against him and he pops the single button, easing down her zipper at an agonizingly slow pace. She mewls impatiently. He looks her dead in the eyes when his hand dips down, his touch branding her. 

When his fingers dive between her wet folds, they both quietly groan. 

“You’re _so_ wet. How are you so _wet_?”

“You.” she murmurs, she can feel herself flush at the admission. He leans in, pressing his lips against her rosy cheek. A gentle moment in between the chaos.

Then he dips two fingers inside of her in one quick, impulsive move.

“Cardina-” she inhales, shakily

He rubs his thumb, softly, along her soaked and swollen clit. She digs her nails into his neck, flexing tightly as she releases what would have been a high-pitched whine, before he cuts her off with his mouth, swallowing the sound before anyone in the building can hear. His growl vibrates through her as his lips ghost above hers. He slowly slides the two digits back in. 

“Shhhh” he whispers against her

Her body immediately clenches around them, drawing him deeper inside. He stills, his damp breath brushes across her face. Her muscles contract, begging for him to move.  She nips her teeth along his tender bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth. 

“Harder.”

He takes a moment to read her, making sure they’re on the same page. He gets his answer and uses the force of his body to push her back against the door while thrusting his fingers at the same time. She keens, quietly He pushes into her relentlessly; two, three, more, the heel of his hand presses hard against her clit, and it takes everything in her to suppress the low moan building in her chest as she seizes around him. Her muscles contract and thrum tightly around his fingers. As she quakes in his arms, he whispers lustful confessions into the curve of her ear, sending her further into a blissful haze. She tries to slow her breathing, return to herself. She mimics his, deliberately, reaching a level rhythm. Her body feels boneless and he withdraws to grip her waist with both hands, lightly lifting her in his arms as her back still rests against the door. The small act tugs at her heart strings. Lise slumps against him and nudges her face into the safe haven of his neck. He smells like cologne and sweat and just... _him._

“Your place in an hour.” he husks quietly 

She nods. 

“I’m not done with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ‘no pants party’ moves over to Lise’s place.

“Hi.” 

She smiles, shyly, as she swings open the door of her flat, finding her partner on the other side. 

“Hi,” the corner of his lip tips up, nervously 

He’s wearing dark jeans and a soft, navy blue sweater underneath his hefty winter jacket. His hair is slightly damp and messy, and she assumes he went home to shower before coming over. The urge to run her hands through it, to smooth out the strays is overpowering.  She steps back, allowing him inside as he takes in her attire as well, clearly appreciating her hip-hugging leggings, judging by his lingering gaze. She tries to ease the careful awkwardness by helping him out of his coat, hanging it on the rack by the door. The air is thick with tension. She clears her throat.

“It’s just-“ she motions upstairs, “it’s this way.”

After they’ve reached the second floor, she’s at a total loss for words. She hadn’t really thought this through.  _What happens now?_ There’s no way to just jump into bed with one another without preamble. It’s different in her apartment; it’s intimate whereas earlier it was quick and spur of the moment. As her mind races she watches his eyes drop to her mouth and hers come to rest on the nervous bobbing of his adam’s apple. 

They stand there frozen, chests heaving with uncertainty and desire. His eyes are locked on hers.

“We don’t have to do this.” he whispers, hoarsely 

“I want you- I’m- I mean, I want  _ to _ .” Her face burns and her eyes fly to her feet, mortified.

But he doesn’t laugh or tease her. He gently tips her chin upwards, returning her gaze to his. 

“I want  _you_ too.”

The words are parroted from earlier, at the precinct but there is a stark contrast between the tone then and the one now. It’s no longer playful. It’s tender and deliberate.

His eyes roam over her features.

When she had arrived home from work not long ago, she had quickly showered, letting her hair air dry and decided to go with a more easy, natural look. 

“I’ve never seen you without makeup or your hair...” he trails off, gently, twirling one of the strawberry blonde curls framing her face.

She blushes, feeling her skin heat up as he runs his index finger down the sharp line of her cheekbone. Her breath hitches. 

“How are you so  _soft_ ?” he murmurs, huskily and then slowly closes the distance between them, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. 

Their mouths move together, giving and taking, just like their partnership. When he runs his tongue along her bottom lip, she grants him access without second thought. They kiss lazily, with their tongues tangling and their fingers exploring. He slides his hand up and under the hem of her shirt, feeling her warm bare skin against his and he flexes his fingers at her waist. She hums into their kiss as he trails his hand up higher and her body blazes with want. When his thumb caresses the underside of her breast, she inhales sharply. His eyes devour hers as he realizes she isn’t wearing a bra and he kisses her harder in response. His mouth moves to hover above hers, and without taking his eyes off of her, he rubs his thumb against the hard bud of her nipple. She bites down on his lip, hard. 

A low growl rumbles deep in his throat.

He starts nudging her body backwards with his hips and pushes her up against the nearest door frame. It gives him a moment to drag her shirt upwards and expose her bare breasts. He attaches the heat of his mouth to her sternum, his beard scraping roughly against her sensitive skin. As his tongue works against her, she curses mindlessly in french, under her breath. He drops kisses all around her chest, dragging his mouth back up to hers and whispers hoarsely against her mouth, 

“I love your accent.“ he kisses her cheek,  “The way you mutter in french when you’re upset,” he kisses the underside of her jaw,  “the way your tongue curls around certain words-“ he skates his lips down the length of her throat,  “and the way I  _know_ it’ll sound when I do _this_.” he grazes his teeth roughly across her pert nipple and sucks it into his mouth, hard. 

She curses instinctively. 

After that, she regains control, spinning them abruptly so she can shove him backwards into her bedroom with her palms pressed against his stomach. He watches her, his eyes darken with lust and follow hers as he quickly begins to disrobe. She waits until his shirt is off so she can scratch her nails through the fine hairs trailing down his abdomen, laving her tongue against his adam’s apple. He moves her back abruptly until the backs of her knees hit the bed frame and she falls softly to the mattress. Immediately, she raises her torso, holding her weight with her forearms so she can watch him rip off his belt. He reaches back to grab a condom from his back pocket before shedding his jeans and boxers. When he tears the package with his teeth and expertly rolls the latex down his shaft, she crosses her legs to keep from gushing. 

She tugs at the waistband of her leggings but he crowds her space and knocks her hands away, slowly shaking his head. He wants to be the one to drag the soft cotton down her legs choosing to do so at a leisurely pace. After discarding them at her feet he returns to trail a line of kisses up the arch of her foot and her toes curl in response. His beard grazes against her skin and sends her senses into overdrive. She whimpers his name, her fingers grasping, desperately at the sheets beneath her.

She can't think, can barely breathe, can only feel the heat of his mouth, the rasp of his tongue, the playful scrape of his teeth. Every touch is heightened to a staggering intensity and her hips jerk. She throws her head back when his tongue dips into the crease of her inner thigh and he clamps his hands over her hipbones, murmuring soothing sounds into her skin as his voice thrums through her in a tight, enticing rhythm. She’s ready for him. _More than ready_. Desire spreads low in her abdomen but he won’t touch her, only breathes over her swollen folds causing a string of incoherent french to flow from her mouth in the form of a sob.

He smooths his palms along her thighs and spreads her wide, leaning in gently, just  _ barely _ sucking at her clit. She cries out and drags her fingers through his hair, fisting them tightly. Her pelvis arches, searching what she needs and he locks eyes with her, shaking his head once again. He flattens his palm against her stomach with pressure, effectively holding her in place.

He murmurs her name into her skin, as he worships her with his mouth, circling and flicking the hard tip of his tongue over her nerves and then flattening it against her. His skills blacken her vision and she grasps at the strands of his hair, tugging hard.

" _John_ …" she whines, her words almost soundless 

Her whole body quakes under his relentless pursuit. She’s shamelessly begging him now.

“Fuck … _please_ , I need you- “

He slides up her body, pressing her deep into the mattress, hooking her knees at his hips so he’s nestled against her; his length rigid. He’s strong. His body’s in control. His muscles tighten as she runs her palms up his torso,

"I’ve got you.” he breathes, reverently. 

She knows he does. He always has. She rubs her hand against his jaw and his eyelids lower. She kisses him gently, tasting herself on his tongue, distracting him while her hand snakes between their bodies to guide him inside of her. His eyes fly open, the dark depths are focused solely on her. He adjusts himself, then abruptly fills her to the hilt. She gasps breathing against his lips, continuing to whisper words of encouragement in french against his mouth, 

“ _Tu es si bon, tu te sens si bien_.” then in english, “You’re  _ so _ good. You feel  _ so _ good.”

He pulls her bottom lip inside his mouth, and sucks at it, gently.

She feels so _safe_ with him buried inside of her. He fits perfectly into every inch, every corner and every crevice of her body. Especially her heart.  She can feel tears burn behind her eyes. He isn’t moving, he won’t until he knows she’s ready for him.

“It’s-“ he slowly inhales through his nose, “It’s the same for me.” he husks against her, warm and comforting

Their trust in one another and the amount of shared vulnerability between them is overwhelming. She’s probably the first person he’s been with since Catherine and she understands the gravity of what that means. The sheer magnitude of what he’s letting go of and what he’s finally accepting.

She arches, surging her tongue deep inside his mouth, passionately, as her heart hammers, roaring in her ears. He reaches down where they’re joined to adjust himself and his hand brushes against her clit. She jerks. Heat races up her spine, spiraling down to her fingertips and toes. She bends her knee high at his hip and wraps her arms around his shoulders, cradling him close, she wants to be surrounded by him. He thrusts up into her, hard and her hips rise, meeting him stroke for stroke. He groans, rolling his forehead against hers as he pushes his forearms into the mattress beside her head and leverages his whole body behind each thrust. She hums, her pitch grows higher and she bites into the curve of his shoulder.

“I know, baby, it’s deep. Breathe.”

She shakes her head, “Don’t stop.” 

He scans her face, reading every feature, carefully, then finally acquiesces, driving inside of her, _hard_ , over and over. It’s exactly what she needs. His hips hammer against hers as they build a meticulous rhythm together. His long strokes work her nerve endings and her legs clench around him, body trembling. He speaks in a hushed tone, dripping with adoration, praising her every move with each thrust. He breathes the words against her cheek, how beautiful she is, how perfect she feels wrapped around him, tight and warm. She surges into him, digging her heels into his ass, urging him on.

“Fuck, Lise.” his voice is darkened and hoarse

She whimpers, clinging tightly to him, rolling her hips as her muscles flutter around him. 

“Cardinal” she mumbles, softly against his slick skin

“Close?”

“Mhm”

“What do you need?”

“Keep talking.”

And he does. He murmurs every single dirty thing he wants to do to her; what he’s wanted to do to her since the very first time he saw her. 

“Me too- _I want that too._ ” she arches up, grinding herself into him

“Yeah?”

She nods against him, keening, as his deep, gravelly voice has her balancing on a razor’s edge. In return, he releases a low, pleading groan that sets her skin on fire. 

“Come on my cock.” 

The words send her crashing, bright lights flare behind her eyelids as her back bends, and her muscles grip around him. He thrusts once, twice, his whole body trembles; he presses his face deep into the curve of her neck as he comes _hard_ , cursing and shuddering above her. Her body jerks against his and she firmly cradles the back of his head against her, dragging her nails soothingly through his damp hair. He finishes, humming loudly into her skin. 

They stay there like that, breathless and exhausted until his arms start to shake from holding his weight above her for so long. He reaches between them to remove himself so he can sink into the mattress next to her. He slings his arm around her waist, reclaiming her.  Their breathing eventually evens out in tandem and she turns her body to face him.

“I can’t believe your shirt is _still_ on” he laughs, hoarsely 

She looks down at the t-shirt plastered to her sweaty skin. 

“You wanted to be the one to take my clothes off, remember?” she murmurs, slyly 

He lightly trails his fingers along the hem of her shirt. 

“Who said I was done?” 

She lifts her torso slightly off the bed, allowing him to pull the fabric up and over her head and then settles back down again. 

"You’re _so_ beautiful, you don’t even know it, do you?” he whispers, brushing his fingers along the slope of her breast, tenderly, thumbing her over-sensitized nipple. Her body jolts slightly as an aftershock rolls through her. If she wasn’t staring deeply into his eyes, she might have missed the quick flash of melancholy, before it disappeared completely.

“Why on earth would you wanna be with an old man like me?” 

_ Ahhh _ . She should have known. All Cardinal ever sees when he looks in the mirror is his age. When  _ she _ looks at  him though? That’s the  _ last _ thing she’s thinking about..

She gently rests her head against his, and shuts her eyes - mainly to keep the floodgates closed. 

“ You’re my _best_ _friend_ , John. ”she whispers 

Maybe it’s an odd thing to say in a moment like this but it’s everything she feels summed up into one sentence. He’s who she wants to spend _every_ day with. He’s the first person she goes to when something happens in her life. He can read her thoughts when she’s silent. He’s got her back when their lives are on the line. She trusts him. She  _ loves _ him. And aren’t those the trappings of a best friend? 

He nudges his nose softly against hers.

”Come here.” he wraps her up in the safety of his arms

She can feel herself drifting off into the depths of unconsciousness as she buries her face into his chest. In the very last seconds before she gives in to sleep, she’s certain she can hear him murmur something against her head.

“ I love you too, Lise. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all she wrote, folks! Sorry I can never keep Lise from cryingggg.. After watching the scene with the two of them outside of the hotel, she just looked so emotional and I truly think that’s how she would feel during their first time. To be honest that scene felt so depressing and final and I just- NOPE.


End file.
